benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Scuttle Security
Bio Scuttle Security is a British security company owned and run by Fred Scuttle. Unprofessional, untrained and somewhat incompetent, the company includes Scuttle and his assistant and brother-in-law Rex (Jackie Wright) providing security for BenHill's Bank Ltd.. They also have a dog named Caesar. It's not known if they have other clients. When Scuttle and Rex arrive to transport the gold and money for the bank, they hit the bike of a deliver guy (Bob Todd) parked out front who drops his packages and gets disgusted before wandering off. With Rex racing out with bales and bags of cash and gold bars, Fred struggles to unlock the back of the van, and people are randomly walking by and grabbing up cash they can carry as Rex keeps piling up money on the ground. A lady with a stroller (Pat Ashton) grabs a gold bar and an old man (Walter Goodman) walks away with a bag of cash under his coat as Fred still struggles to get into his van. A police officer (Henry McGee) actually shows up to help as Fred tries a crowbar on the back door, but he actually gets into it from the interior. Meanwhile, a female pedestrian (Helli Louise) grabs a bag of cash. As valuable pile up at the curb, Fred gets into the van and an old woman (Connie Georges shows up to watch. Fred notices she seems to be pregnant as her abdomen is sticking out. However, everything seems to be loaded and Fred and Rex drive away with some unseen gold bars left under the van at the curb. Driving away, Fred dodges and nearly hits pedestrians (Walter Goodman and Pat Ashton?) and passes one male hitch-hiker (unidentified) to pick up two women (Cheryl Gilham and Helli Louise), but when they stop for a break, the two women jump out of the van with the bags of cash and jump into the open sports car of an accessory (unidentified). They give chase to get the money back, evading a traffic jam and later running the thieves off the road. Getting the money back, Fred and Rex drive off, clipping a traffic cop (Henry McGee) as loose cash flies out the open doors of the van. Trivia * This sketch includes an opening with Henry McGee interviewing Scuttle and a demonstration between Jackie Wright as Rex and Pat Ashton as Elsie. * The opening Fred Scuttle interview has a weird "fade in/fade out" effect as Ashton comes out. This might be where an edit was done in the footage. * Jackie says "Stop dancing up there." when Benny raps on his helmet. He says it again when he raps on his glass helmet in Scuttle's Space Race in Murder on the Oregon Express. * The incidental music in the sketch is by The Orange Blossom Band. * The location shooting seems to be the grounds and roads around Teddington Studios. The field reappears in Scuttle's Keep Fit Brigade and the street with the wooden boards reappears in The Birthday Party. Episode(s) * Jackie Wright's Holiday Gallery Ssec03.JPG Ssec01.JPG Ssec02.JPG Ssec04.JPG Ssec05.JPG Ssec06.JPG Ssec07.JPG Ssec08.JPG Ssec09.JPG Ssec10.JPG Ssec11.JPG Ssec12.JPG Category: Sketches Category: Locations Category: 1973 Sketches